The present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) connector assembly having an insert-molded lead frame assembly for connecting RF coaxial contacts to a printed circuit board (PCB).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,744 utilizes a two-step moulded interconnect device (MID) molding process where radio frequency (RF) connectors are connected to the PCB with plated plastic. The adapter in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,744 Patent comprises a plastics body which has a plated body area, a plated through hole and solder tabs connecting the plated body area to be directly connected to traces on a PCB. An electrical contact attains an interference fit with the plated through hole, providing a first electrical signal path communicating between the contact and the plated through hole to the solder tab. An outer shell of the RF connector would mate with a connector interface of the adapter, providing a second electrical signal path communicating between the outer shell of the RF connector and solder tabs via the plated body area and the connector interface. The first and second signal paths could then be connected to the PCB by the soldertabs respectively.
However, this is a very complicated and expensive product, which will produce high levels of production scrap and long lead times.
Hence, an improved RF connector is needed to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies of current RF connectors.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a radio frequency (RF) connector assembly having an insert-molded lead frame assembly of which the manufacture can be easily automated.
An RF connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a die cast housing, a plurality of RF coaxial contacts and two insert-molded lead frame assemblies. The die cast housing includes a pair of side walls each forming a row of solder tabs at a lower end thereof, a front wall, and a rear wall defining a plurality of passageways. The lead frame assemblies are made by insert molding contacts into a plastic portion. The lead frame assemblies are installed in passageways of the die cast housing. Tabs in the die cast housing are pressed down to hold the lead frame assemblies in place. The lead frame assemblies located within corresponding passageways in the die cast housing are optimized for a specific impedance.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.